Billy story
by Creepy Aurora
Summary: Well this is a short billy story but it's cute fluff
1. a Lily's demon

In Bill's dream

Lily: Bill if you keep looking at me like that it's just embarrassing

Bill:oh don't worry I'll take care of you

Lily: Bill...

Back to reality

Lily: Bill...Bill! Your making me lose my passions *stabs with throwing star*

Bill:AHHHHHH!

Bill: *yawn* flower why are you so mean to me

Lily: friendship and trust must be balanced.

Bill: why say that all of a sudden

Lily: on another topic you were drooling more than usual what were you dreaming about

Bill: oh uh... I was... dreaming about food yay food

Lily:your weird it's obvious you were dreaming of dirty things

Bill: what no!

Lily:like the girls in grunkle Stan's magazines

Bill: ...

Bill's mind: I'm doomed

Lily: I'll take your silence as a yes your a pervert

Bill: no it's not like that

Mabel: Lily, Bill

Lily: whatever we'll talk about it later


	2. Lily's problem

With Bill Cipher

Bill: *looks at Lily* why do you have to be mean to me

Dipper: thanks for coming Bill

Bill:you scared me and sure it's not like I have anything else to do

Dipper: and know the reason why she can mean sometimes

Bill: why

Dipper: well one she's just not the work together tape two it's just hard for her to make friends

Bill: I see

Dipper: I mean would it be weird to see Lily married or something.

Bill: * turns around and grabs a tree and having a nose bleed* oh my goodness oh my goodness

Dipper: Bill what are you thinking calm down

*Boxes and other stuff start flouting and the grass is catching on blue fire

Dipper: Bill can you hear me calm down

With Lily and Mabel and Mary

Mary: so how are you guys getting along

Lily: well other then it's Bill he is not actually a bad roommate * takes a sip of water*

Mabel: awww must be wonderful you guys are just like a married couple.

Lily*spit* wha... what!?

Mary and Mabel : you mean Bill and you are not a couple

Spring: it's obverse their not a couple

Lily: yay and never thought of having a relationship with anyone

Spring: and by the way Lily are you a tomboy.

Lily: no why you ask

Spring: just wondering because of your additive and style and because your flat brested

Lily: grrrr say that to my face!

Spring: what are you depth flaty

Lily: * sees Bill and grabs dipper shoulder* I let me handle this * punches him*

Bill: * falls unconscious*

Dipper: ok but I think you did to much

Lily: whatever And Dip do I look like a lady to you

Dipper: *laughs*

Lily: ...

Dipper: * still laughing* your not a girl your Lily ha ha

Lily: *runs off*


	3. Chapter 3

With Bill Cipher

Bill: *looks at Lily* why do you have to be mean to me

Dipper: thanks for coming Bill

Bill:you scared me and sure it's not like I have anything else to do

Dipper: and know the reason why she can mean sometimes

Bill: why

Dipper: well one she's just not the work together tape two it's just hard for her to make friends

Bill: I see

Dipper: I mean would it be weird to see Lily married or something.

Bill: * turns around and grabs a tree and having a nose bleed* oh my goodness oh my goodness

Dipper: Bill what are you thinking calm down

*Boxes and other stuff start flouting and the grass is catching on blue fire

Dipper: Bill can you hear me calm down

With Lily and Mabel and Mary

Mary: so how are you guys getting along

Lily: well other then it's Bill he is not actually a bad roommate * takes a sip of water*

Mabel: awww must be wonderful you guys are just like a married couple.

Lily*spit* wha... what!?

Mary and Mabel : you mean Bill and you are not a couple

Spring: it's obverse their not a couple

Lily: yay and never thought of having a relationship with anyone

Spring: and by the way Lily are you a tomboy.

Lily: no why you ask

Spring: just wondering because of your additive and style and because your flat brested

Lily: grrrr say that to my face!

Spring: what are you depth flaty

Lily: * sees Bill and grabs dipper shoulder* I let me handle this * punches him*

Bill: * falls unconscious*

Dipper: ok but I think you did to much

Lily: whatever And Dip do I look like a lady to you

Dipper: *laughs*

Lily: ...

Dipper: * still laughing* your not a girl your Lily ha ha

Lily: *runs off*


End file.
